Beyond Her Pain
by Teefa and Co
Summary: AU. After escaping the clutches of her sadistic boyfriend Harry, Leena begins to fear love. What happens when she meets a boy who understands her pain? Can they each overcome their abusers? BL with some BrN. COMPLETE
1. Leena's Fear

Leena's Fear  
  
"Will that be all ma'am?" asked the cashier at Mandees. He looked up at his customer, and hoped it would. Although it was one hundred degrees in the middle of August, she had on a long pair of aqua-green pants, and a long-sleeved yellow turtleneck. Also, she'd neglected to remove her wraparound black sunglasses while in the store. Her short hair was magenta—a rare color—and she had on a strange stick-like headpiece.  
  
"Yes," she replied softly, "Thank you." Then, she left the store.  
  
The cashier next to him inquired, "What was up with that girl? Isn't it way to hot for an outfit like that? And why's she still got her glasses on?"  
  
"I know what's going on," stated a man in her line. He had gray eyes, blue-black hair, and was wearing a business suit. "Those are signs of a woman who's suffering from physical and mental abuse. I've seen those symptoms before."  
  
The two cashiers exchanged shocked glances. "But who could be so heartless as to harm an innocent girl like that?" wondered the female cashier.  
  
Meanwhile, the woman was walking along the street. She could tell that they were talking about her, it was the same wherever she went. Warm clothes in the summer…dark glasses in the winter…it was either look weird or have her shame known.  
  
As she walked, the girl looked up at the sky. 'My name is Leena Toros, seventeen years old. After my mother's death, my father began to relapse to his childhood…and has stayed there ever since. He spends all his time playing with models, and is an avid shopahaulic. So we were often in a state of near poverty.'  
  
Leena sighed as she opened her locket. In it was a picture of herself as a child. She was standing with her father and older brother Leon. 'I haven't seen them in several months, not since I moved in with…him,' she thought, 'I met that devil spawn boyfriend of mine about six months ago. When he heard of my plight, he offered to allow me to move in to his mansion. My father agreed—eager for me to move up in the world. But things didn't turn out the way I expected at all.'  
  
As she walked along the boulevard, many people stopped and stared. Several showed concern for her, and asked if she was all right or needed help. But Leena only said, "I'm ok, I can get home just fine."  
  
When no one was looking, Leena took off her glasses to wipe the tears from her two black eyes. 'He turned out to be quite a cold and calculating individual. My first night there, he asked me to have sex with him. When I refused, he brought out a whip and club, kicked me down to the floor, and began to beat me. I spend all my days in a little room. If I refuse to sleep with him by bed time—which is every night—he beats me with his hands, a whip, club, baseball bat, Kendo stick, and whatever else he decides will be fun to use. And when I go outside—only to work or necessary shopping, I'm not allowed to party or even see friends and family—someone is always watching me from the shadows. If I attempt to escape or get help, I'll be dragged back to him, and probably be beaten even worse than normal.'  
  
Fear was the aura around Leena as she returned to the mansion. A group of bodyguards surrounded her, to keep her from being seen by any visitors. They marched up to her room, and locked the door. Leena was again a prisoner.  
  
* * *  
  
For dinner that night, Leena was given a miniscule amount of chicken over a tiny portion of rice. If she agreed to have dinner with the demon downstairs, she'd get a bigger and fancier meal. But the one time she'd agreed to eat with him, he'd tackled her to the ground, and tried to rape her. It was only Leena's first night there, and she'd fought back against him and kicked him off. And she'd do it again if needed be, no matter how much damage he'd done to her dignity, he'd never take her integrity or virginity.  
  
But even if she could escape, Leena had no plans of going to see her father or brother—who was putting himself through college. It would pain them too much to see what she'd become. The person she wanted to see most was her best friend Naomi. She was the type who'd probably let her hide out until the storm had passed.  
  
At about ten PM, her boyfriend came into the room with his whip. His eyes were like icy blue spheres eternally fixated on her, his lips smiled with anticipation. The light brown hair on his head shone in the lamplight. "Leena," he said, "It's time for your decision. Will you spend tonight in my arms, or feel the sting of my whip?"  
  
"I'm getting tired of these games Harry. Please let me go," whined Leena.  
  
Harry looked taken back. He picked up his whip, and struck her across the front. "You'll never leave me. I'm Harry Champ, and what I own, I never give up. Choose!" He cracked the whip again for show.  
  
Leena screamed, "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man alive!"  
  
"Pity," sighed Harry, "You could've avoided the pain you're about to go through. But…now I have no choice but to put you back in your place." He then moved closer to his victim, and brandished his whip."  
  
Leena began to scream. Harry grabbed her wrist, and tossed her to the ground. He proceeded to whip her in the back. Then, he took out his club, and whacked her left arm, breaking it. Finally, he punched out her already black eyes. Before leaving, he wrapped her arm with an ace bandage, and cuffed her to the bed.  
  
"Pleasant dreams Leena," he called. Then, he turned off her light, leaving Leena alone in the darkened room.  
  
Unbeknownst to Harry, Leena had hidden a flashlight under her bed. She turned it on, and looked around the room. A few feet in front of her was something shiny and silver…the key to her handcuffs.  
  
Leena sighed. Harry always left it in the room just out of her reach as a teaser. But tonight it was closer on account of her only good arm being chained to a bed. That made it easier to take. Using the heel of her shoe, she managed to hook the key ring it was on, bringing it in reach of her right arm. Instantly, Leena unlocked her right hand from the bed.  
  
After that, Leena shone the light around the room, careful not to let it be seen by someone in the hall. She picked up her sunglasses, and put them in her pocket. Next, she took a pillowcase and stuffed it with her clothes. Finally, she tied some sheets together to use as a rope. Leena was ready to make her escape.  
  
It was quite difficult with only one arm. Especially since her broken left arm wasn't helping much by throbbing. Leena knew she needed to see a doctor about it, but that would have to wait until she was safely away from the mansion.  
  
What seemed like forever passed before Leena finished her climb down. 'See 'ya never Harry,' she mentally told him mockingly. Then, Leena left the grounds of Harry's estate, free from her pain at last.  
  
- - - -  
  
What did you think? Don't worry, I'll get to the B/L chapters soon. Just got to set the stage. Lots of Harry bashing ahead. I got this idea from two places. First, was a Shaniah Twain song called "Black Eyes, Blue Tears" which is about a woman who leaves her abusive boyfriend. The other is the play/movie "Little Shop of Horrors", which was our school play this year. In it, the female lead (Audry) is going out with a dentist (Orin) who likes to hurt her. Often in the story, she comes into her job at a florist with black eyes and broken arms. 


	2. Free At Last

Free At Last 

Leena ran along the streets of the city. This late at night, there were very few people outside, so no one questioned her. She headed strait for the hospital in order to get her arm put in a cast. But the lack of human concern phased her, ironic since she'd never want to admit her problem.

'Why does this matter,' thought Leena, 'I haven't felt this good since I first started going out with Harry. I'm finally free.'

Leena looked over her shoulder. 'Good, no one is following me. I don't have to worry about being taken back into the jaws of Hell.'

The hospital was not too far away now. She entered its spinning doors, pushing with her good arm. In the blinding light of the waiting room, she put on her glasses before anyone could see her.

Leena walked up to the front desk, and said, "I'd like to make an appointment to have my arm looked at. I think it's broken." She showed the hastily made "cast" that Harry had created to further her point to the receptionist.

"Go up to the ER," she replied, "I'll go call the Orthopedist right away."

Leena complied with the request. Within five minutes, the doctor arrived. He told her to relax, and x-rayed her arm. Satisfied that it was broken, he then proceeded to set it in a cast.

"Now don't get it wet. I'll pencil you in for another check up in two weeks. Maybe you'll be ready to get it off at that time," he stated.

Leena paid her fee, and left. Again she walked the city streets, this time towards Naomi's home. Although the Battered Woman's Shelter would be the logical place, it was where Harry'd expect her to go. She could stay with Naomi until her scars and bruises healed, then go home to her father, and say she and Harry had simply broken up. Naomi and her mom wouldn't tell, they were good at keeping secrets.

Along the rout, Leena saw several couples sitting on park benches or at restaurants. She began to relapse to her time with Harry, and held her head in pain.

"I'll never love again," vowed Leena, "I'm never putting myself in the same situation…"

"…even if I die an old maid."

Finally, she reached Naomi's place. As luck would have it, her friend answered it. Leena wanted her to be the first to know, not her mom. Then, she told her story.

"Can I stay with you?" asked Leena, "I'm afraid Harry will look for me in the shelter, and I don't want my dad or Leon to know."

"I'll talk to mom, but I'm sure it'll be ok," replied Naomi. Then, they went inside.

- -

I know Leena's acting really OOC, but I'll change that soon. She's just got to get her confidence back.


	3. Life With Naomi

Life With Naomi  
  
Naomi's mother, Veronica Flugel, saw no reason why Leena couldn't stay with them. She was a youth counselor in her free time, and had gone to some of the shelters to talk to teens who'd suffered from abuse. For most of them, it was at the hand of a parent or other relative. But she'd met several like Leena who'd escaped an abusive boyfriend. And several of those girls were also Harry's victims.  
  
"As a boy, he was given everything he ever wanted," stated Veronica, "If a servant refused him, he was given permission to beat the servant to make him or her understand, as well as to set an example. It's sadly carried over to relationships with other people as well."  
  
Leena was relieved to hear it wasn't just her. "But if he's done it before, why hasn't anyone stopped him," she asked.  
  
Veronica replied, "Because he uses the money as a shield to protect him from the corrupt officials in the law enforcement. There's few else who oppose him, and no one has the courage to step up since it's their word against all that money."  
  
So Leena moved in with Naomi and her mother. She did call her dad, telling him she was ok, and her phone silence was just because she kept forgetting. Not that he noticed very much, since he was so intent on playing with his models.  
  
But Leon had noticed her absence. He wished she'd given him her number at Harry's in order to call her if she "forgot"—not knowing Harry had dozens of excuses for any worried family members of his girlfriends. When he heard her on the phone, he asked, "How could you have forgotten your own brother. Did Harry do something to you? I've heard my share of rumors about that boy, from my classmates, and none of them are good. Where are you anyway?"  
  
Leena wanted to say she was still at Harry's, but then Leon'd go running over there looking for her, and figure something was wrong. So she said, "I'm spending the week with Naomi and her mom. We're going to a mountain retreat."  
  
Leon took her story word for word, and hung up. With that great relief, Leena went to bed. She now had no fear that her brother would find out.  
  
But what Leena didn't know, was that Leon went to his roommate, and asked, "What does go on with the Champ boy anyway?"  
  
"He's pretty rough on people. My cousin went out with Harry last year, and she didn't call for a long time. Finally, she showed up at our front door all battered and bruised. Turns out, he physically abused her for not sleeping with him. Why'd you want to know?" replied the other boy.  
  
"No reason," answered Leon, "Just curious." Now he knew what had happened to his sister, and why she wasn't herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Of course Leena wasn't really going up to a mountain retreat. She just didn't want Leon to show up at Naomi's and question her, or worse, see her battered body. Veronica had several types of ointments, like the ones she used when going to a shelter, for Leena's bruises, but only time would wipe them away totally.  
  
While living there, Leena became worried about Naomi. Her friend was in a relationship with a young man named Brad Hunter. Even though Brad seemed like a nice guy, Leena's memories of Harry were still getting to her. So she continued to beg Naomi against going on a date.  
  
"Calm down Leena. You're overreacting to this whole thing. Harry was only one guy, there's many more out there who wouldn't hurt a fly. Why don't you come with me and Brad, and I'll show you," Naomi had stated time and again.  
  
Although Brad didn't mind Naomi bringing a friend—especially since he had seen her bruises and figured she needed help—Leena refused. She didn't want to meet a guy who'd take her and use her as a punching bag to satisfy him. So Naomi and Brad were understanding.  
  
Like a true friend, Naomi didn't mention anything to Brad about Leena's past. But he asked her, "Who beat up her friend for her to get like that. If she sword you to secrecy, I understand, but I can see that the poor girl's suffered both physically and mentally at the hand of another."  
  
Naomi smiled. She then inquired, "How can you tell?"  
  
"My brother looked like that," he replied, "After one of my aunts died, my uncle got abusive. He moved in with us, and turned to liqueur. Then, he beat my brother repeatedly. Because he was so young, my kid brother died of the abuse. My uncle is still serving time in the prison."  
  
Later on, Naomi told that story to Leena, hoping to get her to allow Brad to help. But even that didn't convince her that Brad was ok. It just caused her to sing deeper into her pain. Naomi and Veronica began to worry.  
  
"You should get out more," said Veronica after about a week, "There's a party at the rock club on Saturday. I think you'll have a great time."  
  
For the rest of the week, Leena continued to hem and haw about why she shouldn't go. Finally, on Saturday morning, she ran out of excuses. "Ok, but only if Naomi goes with me," she stated.  
  
Naomi was overjoyed. She instantly went to find a suitable outfit for Leena to wear. After complaining over every choice, Leena decided to go with her normal clothing. She really didn't want to show off her scars to everyone, nor her black eyes.  
  
At about six PM, the two girls took to Naomi's car. They sped downtown, to where the club was. 'Finally,' thought Naomi, 'Leena will be able to get over her fear.'  
  
- - - -  
  
Next chapter will be when Bit is introduced. Then, the romance starts. Oh, and some more Br/N as well. Don't worry, the excessive Harry bashing is coming. 


	4. The Man Who Understands

The Man Who Understands  
  
The party was already in full swing by the time Naomi and Leena arrived. Music was blasting over their heavy-duty speakers, and most people were dancing. Instantly, Naomi dragged Leena onto the dance floor, despite her protests.  
  
"You're here to have fun Leen, not to sit at a table," she exclaimed. Leena eventually gave in—if only because it would shut Naomi up.  
  
So Leena danced for a few songs. But eventually, she got tired of dancing and sat at the bar—which was serving non-alcoholic beverages at this party. She ordered herself a Shirley Temple, and just sat there with it.  
  
A few moments later, someone sat down next to her. When she went to move her arm for him or her—her glasses prevented her from making out the person—to place a drink, she knocked over her glass. The red liquid spilled all over Leena's yellow shirt, and her face turned beet red.  
  
But then, a male voice said, "Here's a napkin to wipe yourself off with. Maybe you should take off those glasses, it's too dark in here for them." It apparently came from the person next to her.  
  
Although she didn't want anyone to notice her black eyes, Leena saw his logic. She took off her glasses, and looked at the young man. He had sea-green eyes, and unruly blond hair. But there was something else about him that she couldn't finger…  
  
At once, she realized what it was. His eyes, like hers, were blackened, and he also had a pair of dark glasses at his side. "Who gave you those shiners?" asked the boy, "Was it your father? Your Uncle? Your Brother?"  
  
"Boyfriend," replied Leena.  
  
The boy stated, "I know the hurt. My girlfriend gave me these little beauties here." He pointed to his black eyes. "I only just left her tonight, after a whole year of abuse."  
  
"I only lasted six months," said Leena, "And I would've left long before that, only I was cuffed to a bedpost when not attended to. A week ago, I finally got a hold of the key to my shackles."  
  
The boy exclaimed, "Wow, I was kept chained in a dungeon. The only reason I escaped was that my girlfriend had a family crisis of some sort diverting her attention, and she didn't have time to shackle me in for several nights. Finally, I found the way out."  
  
Leena looked at his eyes. In them, she saw genuine sorrow and fear for the future. It was as if she was staring at herself in a mirror. "Anyway, what's your name?" she inquired.  
  
"Bit…Bit Cloud," responded the boy, "And you are…"  
  
Leena took a deep breath. "My name is Leena Toros."  
  
Leena and Bit spent the rest of the night together. In just those few hours, she felt her fears melt away. She learned that he was seventeen, just live her, and was orphaned in a car accident when he was ten. Last year, a young woman—who was nineteen at the time—fell in love with him and took him in. But she was abusive towards him because he wouldn't reduce himself to her personal toy/sex slave. So he waited for a chance to make an escape.  
  
"Now I'm planning to move in with my mom's older sister and her husband," finished Bit.  
  
Leena asked, "Can I come visit you sometime?"  
  
"Sure," replied Bit, "Just give me your number, and I'll give you a call with my plans."  
  
* * *  
  
After that night, Leena changed drastically. She no longer was afraid of love, and in fact ended up going steady with Bit. As time passed, both Bit and Leena saw the scars of their abuse fade away. In fact, a week after the party, Leena was able to get her cast off.  
  
On some days, Leena would go with Bit to meet his aunt and uncle. Other times, Bit came over to Naomi's and would hang with them—and sometimes Brad was there as well. But every other day, they'd go to a movie or have a picnic in the park. And that's where they were on this day.  
  
Leena had cooked some of her famous Tuna Casserole and turned it into sandwiches. She also made a pitcher of lemonade—with extra lemon flavor from one of those little bottles. Bit's contributions were an Ambrosia salad, and some Cream of Broccoli Soup with cheese.  
  
"This is a great picnic Bit," stated Leena.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Bit, "And best of all, we're together." They leaned towards each other, about to share a kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well…look at the lovebirds," came a female voice. Bit and Leena turned around and saw Naomi there smiling. Behind her, came Brad with a picnic basket and blanket.  
  
Leena asked, "Naomi, why are you following us?"  
  
"Because," answered Naomi, "I worry about you. I mean, one minute you're so scared that you barely leave the house, and the next, you're going everywhere with some guy. So I want to make sure that no one decides to interrupt you two. Isn't that right Brad?"  
  
"Right as rain," replied Brad.  
  
Bit then inquired about the two of them joining him and Leena since they had extra food. No one could see the harm in that, so the four friends combined the two blankets.  
  
But none of them saw the figure watching from the bushes. It kept an eye on them until they all went home. Then, it followed Leena and Naomi from the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, the phone rang at Naomi's. Thinking it might be Bit, Leena picked it up and said, "Hello, Leena speaking."  
  
But it was not Bit's voice she heard, but another more sinister one. "Hello my dear…I've finally found you. I'll be over to pick you up in an hour," he said.  
  
Leena almost dropped the phone in fear. She began to tremble. "Harry," she replied, "Leave me alone. I'm free of you now."  
  
Harry got pretty mad. "You'll never be free. Once you come back, I'll make you my wife. Then, there's no way you can refuse me." With that, he hung up.  
  
Leena quickly went to Naomi's room. When she told her friend what happened, Naomi stated, "You must leave here at once. I'll drive you over to Bit's aunt and uncle's place. Maybe they'll help you."  
  
Leena set a record time for packing the suitcase—that Naomi'd lent her. She stuffed it in the car, and got in the passenger seat. Then, they were off.  
  
- - - -  
  
Mega Harry bashing ahead. And more Leena and Bit romance. Umm…nothing much to say 'bout it. 


	5. Return of the King

Return of the King  
  
Of course Bit's Aunt Marianna and Uncle Norris were more than happy to take her in. Because they knew how their nephew felt about what happened to him, they were often concerned about both him and Leena in matters like this. Besides, they hated people who took whatever they wanted like that.  
  
When Harry got to the house, he only found Naomi. After learning Leena had fled, he turned violent on Naomi. But she was prepared for something like this. At Harry's first charge, she kicked him square in the stomach.  
  
"I'll never tell you where Leena is, so just shut up," stated Naomi.  
  
* * *  
  
Angered by this incident, Harry began to search out Leena with even more desire. His spies had told him of a duo of boys with her and Naomi at the park, and he'd seethed. How dare some common boy try to steal his girl.  
  
Meanwhile, Leena kept out of site except to go to work. She got a ride to work with Bit's aunt, and came home in a roundabout fashion. First, she'd go hide out for some time with Naomi—whose home was closest. Next, she went to a certain hang out spot, where Bit would meet her. Finally, they'd walk home together and make it in before dinner. This was just in case Harry saw her. He already knew about Naomi, so he probably wouldn't be in that neighborhood for a second time, and the club was to "below him" to enter.  
  
But she knew it was only a matter of time before he found her. And one day, it happened. While at her job waiting tables in a diner, Harry walked in with some of his thugs. Many of the patrons stopped eating to look at what was going on. He came closer to Leena, with a devilish smile in his eyes.  
  
"Leena my dear," smirked Harry, "You're coming with me this instant. We're going back home together, and preparing for our wedding." He grabbed onto her wrist.  
  
Leena screamed, "No, get away from me." She fought to break free of his grip.  
  
Suddenly, Bit came into the diner. He saw the thugs, and began grappling with them. "Leena…," he called, "I'll protect you."  
  
Harry's face drained of color. "You'll never take Leena from me. She's mine, always has been and always will be."  
  
Bit walked up towards Harry and punched him square in the nose. He yelled, "Get a life creep. All you do is hurt her both physically and mentally. She deserves better than you. Leena, run away while I take care of him."  
  
At once, Bit grabbed Harry's arm, and released Leena. He then knocked Harry to the floor, giving Leena time to run. "I don't care what happens to me," exclaimed Bit, "Just as long as Leena is safe." Suddenly, he saw someone familiar out of the corner of his eye…  
  
* * *  
  
When Leena arrived home early, Marianna was concerned. The poor girl was crying so hard, that you couldn't hear what she was saying. Marianna gave her a tissue and instructed her to blow her nose. "There my dear, it's going to be ok. Now tell me what happened," she said.  
  
So Leena told her what happened. By the end of her story, Leena was crying again. Marianna instantly, called the police in order to find her nephew and stop Harry's rampage.  
  
A few hours later, the bell rang. When Marianna answered it, she saw an officer standing in the doorway. His hair was blue/black, and his eyes were gray. Right by his side was Bit.  
  
Marianna burst into tears of joy. After embracing her nephew for a few minutes, she allowed him to go look for his girlfriend.  
  
The officer saluted her. "Greetings, my name is Jack Sisco. We found your nephew prisoner at the Champ estate. After we ran into it, we rescued him, and arrested both the Champ siblings."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe you're ok," sobbed Leena. She was in her room holding onto Bit's shirt. Ever since Marianna'd called the cops, she had been worrying. Now, she just wanted to be with him.  
  
"Both the monsters are in prison now, awaiting trial," replied Bit, "I'm grateful for Officer Sisco and his companions for saving me."  
  
Leena looked mystified. "Both monsters?"  
  
Bit answered, "Harry and his sister Mary. I want to know…while at Harry's did you ever hear screams from somewhere in the mansion?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" questioned Leena.  
  
"The screams…were mine," admitted Bit, "Harry's sister Mary was my old girlfriend. When I was in the diner, Mary came in looking for her brother. When she saw us fighting, she immediately ordered the men to capture me after Harry weakened me in the fight. Then, she attempted to make me hers again."  
  
* * *  
  
"This will be a difficult case to prosecute. The Champs have been caught before, and their money always saves their sorry hides," responded Jack.  
  
Marianna asked, "Then what can we do?"  
  
"There's always a first time for everything," stated Jack, "Besides, this time we've got plenty of witnesses to what happened in the diner. Can you call them down here?"  
  
So Bit and Leena abandoned their reunion to talk with Jack. They began organizing all the facts about the case. Jack agreed to help them get a lawyer, since they were short on cash. Then, Leena called up Naomi—who had taken several pictures of Leena after she arrived at her house.  
  
In a few days, they had prepared their case. With all of the witnesses found, pictures organized, and evidence shown, they all knew they had a fighting chance.  
  
- - - -  
  
The case begins next time. Can Bit and Leena send the Champs up the river? Or will they be forced to escape to Tahiti? 


	6. The Trial

The Trial  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," began the prosecutor, Ms. Morrison, "We're here today to prove that Harry and Mary Champ are guilty of keeping people prisoner in their home, and abusing them. Among those gathered here, is a pair of High School Seniors named Bit Cloud and Leena Toros. These two youths were only allowed to leave the mansion if they were going to school or work. And every night they were solicited for sex, and beat upon refusing."  
  
Harry could feel the glare of the people in the courtroom. The spectators weren't the ones he'd bribed with money to look the other way, so he'd just have to bear it. He and Mary had gotten in contact with the jurors and promised reimbursement for finding them innocent, no matter what they thought.  
  
The defense attorney—Mr. Fredricks—stated, "Please, members of the jury, this is a completely bogus case. These people are just trying to get some free money from my clients using the premise of being abused. I beg of you to have mercy on them."  
  
After both statements had been made, the prosecutor got up to call her first witness. "I call Leon Toros to the stand," he said.  
  
Leon got up, and was sworn in. "Mr. Toros," questioned Morrison, "After your sister moved in with Mr. Champ, she suddenly stopped calling you, is that right?"  
  
"Yes," replied Leon.  
  
"And when you finally heard from her, six months later, she seemed to have lost her confident personality, and had replaced it with that of a scared woman?" she continued.  
  
"Yes," answered Leon.  
  
After a few more questions, the prosecution rested. Then, the defense attorney began to ask a few questions about the siblings' close relationship. But his plan for undermining Leon's testimony failed, as he attested to their close relationship before Leena met Harry.  
  
Her next witness was the cousin of Leon's roommate, Julianna Alexis. She spoke of her month long relationship with Harry, and showed pictures of her scars. "I spent a month of fear, before my worried parents came to see me. Then, they took me home where I was happy. That was shortly before the relationship between Harry and Leena began," she claimed, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ms. Alexis," commented Fredricks, "Would you say that your situation at home is not the best one? I mean, you don't have much money, and would do anything…"  
  
"Objection, he's scaring the witness," yelled Morrison.  
  
"Mr. Fredricks," threatened the judge, "There will be no questioning of the motives of our witnesses. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Fredricks grumbled, he had no other questions. Poor Julianna was so upset that she had to leave the courtroom. The next witnesses were—in turn—a pair of sisters named Chris and Kelly Tasker. They were co-workers of Leena's who'd noticed her odd behaviors, and were also working when she had been attacked. Then came a man who had been one of Mary's victims. Next was Jamie Hemeros, who, along with his girlfriend Fara Smith, had been there to witness the attack in the diner. Fara herself backed up Jamie's story next. Bit's aunt and uncle also came up to tell the sorrow of their nephew's relationship.  
  
Then, Morrison said, "I call special agent Jack Sisco to the stand."  
  
After being sworn in, Jack sat in the chair. "Mr. Sisco, you were called in on the evening of September 10th when Marianna Engleson reported her nephew missing after trying to defend his girlfriend from her abusive old boyfriend, is that correct?" she asked.  
  
Jack replied, "Yes."  
  
"And after searching, where did you find him?" continued Morrison.  
  
"At the Champ estate," stated Jack, "Being abused by Mary Champ. She kept saying something about him never getting away from her again. And Harry was continually bugging him to tell where Leena had gone off to."  
  
"What happened next, Mr. Sisco?" she inquired.  
  
Jack answered, "Our men arrested both siblings, and I personally took Bit home to his aunt, uncle, and girlfriend."  
  
Fredricks had nothing to say to this story. But to Harry, he whispered, "Just wait until we get our turn. Then, they'll be sure to listen. Besides, you did pay off the jury, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course, what do you take me for?" asked Harry. Fredricks shut his mouth at this comment.  
  
Then, the prosecution called a few more witnesses who'd been victims of the Champs. None of them were the ones who'd had cases dropped because of them paying off the jury, just the ones who recently'd come forward. Naomi was next—telling what happened the night Leena showed up at her doorstep—followed by her mother. They brought in the pictures of Leena to verify her wounds. With each testimony, Fredricks's confidence shrunk.  
  
Finally, the prosecution was ready for their star witnesses—Bit and Leena. Leena gave him a kiss, and stood up. She was sworn up, and took the stand.  
  
"Ms. Toros, can you describe your first meeting with Mr. Champ?" requested Morrison.  
  
"It was at the diner," replied Leena, "He asked me why such a beautiful creature such as myself was waiting tables. I told him that I needed the money since my dad spent most of his earnings on model kits, and I liked this. So he offered to take me to his place to live, in the life of luxury."  
  
"What happened next?" she asked.  
  
Leena continued, "He took me to his home alright, but tried to rape me over dinner. Then, when I refused to have sex with him that night, he took out a whip and club and beat me. In order to prevent my escape, I was handcuffed to the bed. The same thing followed every night after that for six months."  
  
"How did you ever leave, if you were chained?" wondered Morrison.  
  
"The key," stated Leena, "It was left within my reach."  
  
After a few more questions, Morrison rested. Fredricks then began to ask pestering questions. Morrison—in response—objected to most of them. The judge let every single objection stand, he was wondering how Fredricks ever won his cases in the first place.  
  
Bit's turn was next. Like with Leena, he was asked about how he first met Mary, and about their relationship. "It was pure torture, she even had me locked up in a dungeon. Finally, about the time Leena escaped, Mary began leaving me unattended. Then I worked my hardest every day to find the escape rout. Finally, I was free, and I met Leena that very night," he stated.  
  
After Fredricks's violent cross-examination, the prosecution rested. Due to the time that had elapsed, the court had to break for the day. Everyone knew that the next day—when the defense began—would see many more violent comments from Harry's moron attorney.  
  
- - - -  
  
Like my idiot for a defense attorney? Had to come up with one who was as annoying as Harry. Actually, I just couldn't figure out how to cross- examine. Maybe I'll do better with my defense cross-examination Well, I'll get to the defense team (or moron team, whichever you prefer) tomorrow. 


	7. Defensive Stance

Defensive Stand  
  
The next day, it was Fredricks's turn to lead. His biggest problem—besides his temper—was that he didn't have enough good witnesses. Oh, sure there was Harry, Mary and their parents—who didn't live with their children—but not many people actually believed them. Besides, before he'd always relied on Harry's promise to reimburse the jury. Now, with most people turned against his clients, he worried the jury would do the "right" thing instead of craving the small fortunes.  
  
"My first witness will be Kendra Champ," he began. At once, Harry's mom—whose looks he seemed to inherit—walked out of the audience. In her hand was a handkerchief, as she wept for her children, whom she believed were innocent.  
  
"Mrs. Champ," questioned Fredricks, "Would you say that Harry and Mary are good kids?"  
  
Kendra stated, "They are. Neither of them are capable of harming a fly, let alone another human being. I still can't see why people keep trying to exhort money from them by feigning abuse charges." She again put her handkerchief to her teary eyes.  
  
"Now we know where Harry gets his Moron Gene from," whispered Leena to Bit.  
  
Fredricks continued, "Before these copycat claims of abuse, were either of them ever in trouble with the law before?"  
  
"No," replied Kendra.  
  
"That's all Your Honor," said Fredricks. He knew a mother's belief in her kids was always a good form of character witness. Besides, a concerned mother always got people worked up. But he hadn't counted on Morrison's cross-examination.  
  
"Mrs. Champ," she inquired, "Do either of your children have a problem if they don't get their way? I mean, when one has something and the other wants it…"  
  
"Why do you think we buy two of everything? Neither of them has ever had an instance in play were they didn't get their way," she answered.  
  
Seeing she'd struck a nerve, Morrison wondered, "What about if a servant doesn't give them exactly what they want?"  
  
"We punish him or her," Kendra stated, "Our angles are always to be pleased." Then, Morrison had no further questions, and it was her husband Maurice's turn.  
  
Like his wife, Maurice was asked some questions about the children's character. And also like Kendra, he had nothing but praise. But his biggest bombshell, was saying that he had no other heirs. Maurice hoped to—if nothing else—play on the fact that his company was going to be in trouble if his children were in prison.  
  
But Morrison was prepared. "Mr. Champ, you own a multi-million dollar company, is that correct?" she asked.  
  
Maurice exclaimed, "That's a silly question, of course I do."  
  
"And your children can do anything they want with it," she inquired, "Even use it to—hypothetically speaking—pay off people to keep wrongdoing a secret?"  
  
With all his heart, Maurice wanted to say they weren't allowed. But he was under oath to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So he only said, "Yes, if they wanted to."  
  
Morrison rested. Then, Fredricks began to call his first star witness, Harry Champ.  
  
"Mr. Champ," he inquired, "Did you date Leena Toros from February 16th to August 16th?"  
  
"Yes," replied Harry.  
  
"And did you care for her?" he wondered.  
  
Harry looked taken back. "Of course I did. As well as every other girl I ever dated. Leena was my angel, my sweet pumpkin, my…"  
  
"Mr. Champ, we don't need the extended metaphors," said the clearly annoyed judge. Fredricks was, at that point, out of questions. Morrison then began her cross-examination.  
  
"Mr. Champ," she asked, "Did you ever ask Leena to have sex with you?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. No prosecutor had ever asked him that question before. So he had to improvise an answer, because he didn't want to be held on perjury charges since he hadn't paid the jury out on that one. "Yes, but I thought all people in love had sex." No doubt that his clueless statement caused a few snickers from the more perverted members of the audience.  
  
"And if she refused…" pressed Morrison.  
  
Harry replied, "Well, maybe I lost my temper a little, but I don't believe I hurt her that badly." Everyone began to snicker again, since they'd seen the pictures of her bruises. No one could figure out how stupid the young man really was. Seeing this damaged Harry's character greatly, Morrison rested her testimony on Harry.  
  
Mary was next. "Ms. Champ, did you date Bit Cloud from August 23rd of last year to the same day of this year?" Fredricks asked.  
  
"Yes," Mary replied.  
  
"And in that time," he continued, "Did you have sex with him at any point?"  
  
"Of course not," answered Mary. Which was true, he had always chosen torture over a night spent in her arms. Also, any attempt to rape him had been met with extreme resistance, so she'd given up on it after awhile. Even though she was as wicked as Harry, Mary wasn't as stupid.  
  
Fredricks continued onto the matter of her other boyfriends, and asked if she really loved any of them. Mary stated that indeed she did, and any misunderstandings they may have had about the fact were completely false. He decided to rest at that point.  
  
As usual, Morrison had a completely flawless cross-examination ready. She asked the young girl if she had any violent fights with her brother when they were children. Usually, violence from a young age led to a violent adolescence and adulthood.  
  
"No," she replied, "We always got along with each other."  
  
Finally, Morrison asked about her relatives. "Were any of them especially violent towards either of you when you were young?"  
  
Mary hesitated for a few moments before answering the question. "Yes…my mom's sister was a sadomasochist. If you don't know what that is, it is a person who loves inflicting and being inflicted with pain. So she was always beating on my family members and begging us to hurt her as well. No one really talks about it much, on account of it being one of the dark blots on our family tree." At that moment, Mary started to cry.  
  
Morrison rested. She then handed a handkerchief to the young woman. "There there, it'll be ok. You should have gotten psychiatric help long ago," she stated.  
  
With no more witnesses, Fredrick rested his case. After closing arguments—with Morrison not only telling the jury of the Champ siblings' guilt, but their obvious need for psychiatric help, and Fredrick just blowing smoke—the jury went to deliberate. Everyone waited with baited breath.  
  
- - - -  
  
That's one thing I can say for Harry, he's honest. In the show, all his lying is more on the line of his stupidity than on him being malicious. And the little they show of Mary seems to indicate that she's the smarter of the two, and all her comments are more along the "dumb blond" stereotype line. If you've read my "Legend of the Organoid" stories, you'd know that I named Harry's son Maurice. So now we know he named his son for his father. The jury's decision and the epilogue coming soon. 


	8. Sorrow's Finale

Sorrow's Finale  
  
The jury took less than five minutes to reach their decision. In that time frame, Bit took a small box out of his pocket. Before the gathered members of the court, and the onlookers, he bent down on one knee, and took out the diamond ring inside. A shocked look crossed Leena's face. "Leena," he asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Leena was surprised, she hadn't been expecting that. "Yes Bit, I will," she replied.  
  
The jury began to fill back into the courtroom, and took their seats. Then, the judge inquired, "Jury, have you reached your verdict?"  
  
The foreman nodded his head. He stated, "We the jury find the defendants—Harry and Mary Champ—guilty on ten individual counts of rape, torture, and abuse each. We'd suggest they spend a full ten years in prison, undergoing psychiatric counseling the whole way, and give each victim ten thousand dollars reimbursement for medical bills and pain and suffering."  
  
Harry's face suddenly looked shocked (you know the look the Jamie Hemeros of another universe gets when someone wrecks his Pteras). Mary betrayed no emotion, but her parents seethed. Kendra asked, "What went wrong? We've beaten all the other fakers before." She then began to weep in her husband's shirt.  
  
Harry thought, 'Oh well, I guess some people are actually prone to doing the right thing, and not affected by money.'  
  
Bit and Leena were hugging each other. Finally, their tormentors were going to be behind bars where they belonged. And their love for each other would prevail throughout anything. Next came the hard part though…meeting the girl's father.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home dad," called Leena. She was so excited about seeing him again, and having him meet her new fiancée. When he didn't answer, she chuckled. If he couldn't hear her, he could only be in one place…his basement "workroom" where he assembled his models.  
  
Sure enough, that's where Toros was. He was so happy about seeing Leena that he jumped up and gave her a big hug. "Hi sweetie," he said, "How goes it?"  
  
Leena replied, "Fine. But I've broken up with Harry. I'd like you to meet my new love." She motioned for Bit to enter the room.  
  
"Hi Doc," stated Bit. He was well aware of Toros's status as a famous computer expert. Heck, he still was, despite his childishness.  
  
So they talked a little more over dinner. Leena showed her father the ring that Bit had given her. Toros was ecstatic at the thought of his little girl growing up. Not to mention all the good food and fun you normally get at a wedding.  
  
Leena and Bit both sweatdropped at his excited statements. "I told you my dad was quite the character," sighed Leena.  
  
"That you did," replied Bit, "That you did."  
  
* * *  
  
Being the romantic that he was, Bit had decided to hold the wedding on August 23rd of next summer, the anniversary of their first meeting. Also, he wanted to have High School out of their way. Both of them were going to college, but at the same one. It was one of life's little ironies, before they even met the two of them had decided to apply for a small technical school in Florida. And both had been accepted as well. So they'd always be together, but decided on holding off on trying to have children until after college, since Leena's mom had Leon when she was still twenty and she spent the last of her days in a dead end job as a cashier.  
  
Another factor was the trying to get their plans in working order. Some of the twenty thousand dollars they received from the trial had been used in the paying it all off. They had planned to ride in a really fancy limo, have expensive pictures, and a really tall cake. But Leena still insisted on wearing her mother's old wedding gown, since it made her feel that she was looking down at her daughter from heaven. It just wouldn't feel right in any other one.  
  
The wedding was a big success. Bit looked so dashing and debonair in his tux. And the old gown made Leena look like she was a bride in one of those old time movies. When the preacher told Bit to kiss the bride, he went all out with it. Not that Leena minded at all, she was to busy going at it with him. But they did have to be told to settle down by the pastor.  
  
Everything else about the night was perfect. The reception was held at the same club where the two of them had met. If you think that a wedding reception at a rock club was weird, remember that Bit is quite the romantic when it comes to nostalgic situations. Dinner was most superb, catered by one of the finest restaurants in the city. It just so happened to be the same one that had catered to Toros and his wife on their wedding day, so many years ago.  
  
Finally, it came time to throw the bouquet. Leena stood up on a stool, and all the single girls gathered before her. She tossed it into the air, and everyone dove for it. In the end it was Naomi who came out victorious, and she turned to Brad with a smile. Brad began to blush uncontrollably. He made a mental note to get Naomi something nice soon.  
  
All to soon the party ended. Everyone began to return home to sleep off all the food and alcohol—well the adults did anyway, everyone else just enjoyed the food. All that is except Bit and Leena. The two of them got into their limo, and began to head for the airport. They had decided to go to Disney World for their honeymoon, and then right to their college campus.  
  
As Bit and Leena felt the limo start to move away, they looked out the back window. Through it they could see Brad, Naomi, her mom, Bit's aunt and uncle, Toros, Leon, Julianna—who had formed a relationship with Leon after finding out about his sister's disastrous fling with Harry—, Jack, and the Tasker sisters. Both the newlyweds began to smile, and they waved at their loved ones. The people in the crowd waved back, until the limo was out of sight.  
  
In the back of the limo, Bit pulled Leena closer. Then, they began to kiss. Both young lovers knew that they would always be together, no matter what life threw at them.  
  
- - - -  
  
Wasn't that a cute ending? I just love romantic scenes. As usual, I have to give my credits. First, to the creators of Zoids (whoever they are) for the characters I'm borrowing. Second, as always, to my best friend Dan who got me into Zoids. Third, my school for doing the play "Little Shop of Horrors" to give me inspiration for some of Leena's torments. Fourth, to Shiniah Twain for singing the song "Black Eyes, Blue Tears" for the inspiration for the basic plot—and the songfic in chapter two. And finally, to my classmate Brian for some of the things in the list of items Harry used to hit Leena in chapter one. See you all next fic. 


End file.
